Absorbent garments, such as infant diapers and adult diapers, typically include a large area of an absorbent structure in a selected position therein. Such absorbent garments further include a liquid impermeable backing sheet and a liquid permeable cover sheet between which the absorbent structure is interposed for receiving and holding therein body exudates including urine and fecal material.
Over the years, a number of techniques have been proposed to improve urine containment characteristics of absorbent structures. However, few absorbent structures have met with satisfactory fecal material containment capability. Most typically, such flat absorbent structures are disadvantageously shifted from their desired initial position relative to a wearer's body in accordance with the movement of the wearer's body. Consequently, such constructions fail to hold the body exudates therein, with the result that it provides a uncomfortable feeling to the wearer during use and also the body exudates leak from sides of the garment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent structure which is configured to better conform to the wearer's body, and is capable of receiving and holding urine and fecal material in discrete areas therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an absorbent garment which integrally incorporates such an absorbent structure in a desired manner.